1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball practicing apparatus and, more particularly, to a baseball practicing apparatus available for a user practicing the baseball.
2. Description of the Related Art
The baseball game is played by multiple players to achieve the exercising and amusing effect. However, a single person cannot play the baseball by himself/herself, so that he/she has to throw the baseball onto the wall to practice the baseball, thereby greatly decreasing the amusement effect.